Fast Forward
by teresasapp
Summary: Fast forward 17 years. New Directions, is in its glory winning National Championship after national championship. Our beloved Glee cast is all grown up and has children of their own. This is their journey to Nationals with just enough drama in between


September 10th 2027.

McKinley High is bustling with kids that really don't want to be there. The first day back to school is the hardest, and its time for New Directions sign up. It's been 15 years since there first National victory with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's amazing rendition of For Good from Wicked, along with a medley of Don't Stop Believing, Keep Holding On, and To Sir With Love. All songs that meant a lot to the Original New Directions. Girls in Cheerios uniforms stalk the halls trying to regain their teams former glory that seemed to leave with Sue Sylvester. The football team got even worse, if that was even possible. Glee Club had all the glory something no one excepted.

* * *

Evita Maria Hudson, walked into the front doors of McKinley taking it all in, remembering all the stories her Parents, Rachel and Finn have told her about the place. Evita was short about 5'3 with Hazel eyes and medium length brownish red hair, her air of confidence was not seen at this school since her mother. Evita is known for being a diva,selfish,bossy,controlling, and having an amazing talent. Everyone knew she was a shoe-in for New Directions. Especially Evita, that is all she posted about on her social networking sites over the summer. She would talk of the solo's she would sing, everything, she is lucky she is alive. After getting over the fact that she was finally here, Evita instantly goes in hunt of office to Schedule her audition, not that she needed one. She got her mothers talent and stage presence. After a few minutes of wondering around she finds the choir room and walks in. Evita looked like she was about to cry from happiness, her mother and father met in this room, they fell in love here she had a giant rush of pride.

" I am here to schedule my audition, not that I need one, it's just a formality, and you can see how amazing I am" Evita said with pride

Will Schuester looked up to see what he swore was Rachel Berry back in the choir room, even though he knew she was about 34 now. There was no way she could be back. Memories flooded Will's mind of the first year of New Directions especially Rachel's audition when she sang On My Own. He still gets choked up when ever he thinks about it. The first year of New Directions was his favorite, he loved those kids, even with everything that happened, he missed that first year.

" hello? I'm sorry, I'm Evita Maria Hudson. My moms Rachel Berry and my dad is Finn Hudson. Nice to meet you." Evita said proudly, she was so proud of her mother and fathers accomplishments here, and she hoped to live up to them even out do them if that was possible.

"Hello Evita, I thought you were your mother for a second you two look so alike. Now all you have to do is be able to sing like her and you are in. Auditions are next Thursday at 3 I hope to see you there" Will said with pride, he was so happy to have Rachel and Finn's daughter, just what New Directions, needed right now.

"Well, my father always tells me that I am better then her, but don't tell my mom that, she would not be happy and i'll be there" she said after walking out of the choir room leaving Mr. Schue with a giant smile on his face.

"Nice to know Rachel hasn't changed" laughed to him self.

Evita walked out of the choir room and to the New Directions sign up sheet, even though already knows about her, she can not let him forget. She signed her name and put a gold star next to it. Just like her mother.

* * *

Tony Anderson just got finished with his morning workout and decided it was time to sign up for New Directions. His dad's have been grilling him to sign up for the last year, and his girlfriend Arianna pretty much forced him into signing up. The football team is where his heart was, no matter how bad they were, he wanted to stay loyal to the team. Tony's biggest flaw that he always needed attention, People always had to notice him. He was different then anyone else and he had no problem showing it.

Tony had thick black curly hair, which looked like his dad's,Even though he was adopted. Bright blue eyes and was very handsome. Tony is the son of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. He is proud of to have them as his fathers, he loved him. Tony has also been allowed to do what he wanted to, football,soccer, tennis, or whatever. His dad's gave him the chance to be able to do whatever he wants and not get judged for it like they did. So, when Tony told his dad's he was going to sign up for New Directions after much pestering, they were so happy.

Tony walked to the sign up sheet, and signed up really fast, then walked away. He didn't want to get crap for not being good enough for New Directions. He didn't care what people thought of him, but they only talked about him behind his back, mainly, in text message, because they knew Arianna would not let it go, even though Tony didn't care much. He thought he couldn't sing at all so he just had to wait for the audition, the moment of truth.

* * *

Arianna Puckerman walked into Mckinley and all heads turned like they always did when the Sophomore entered. Arianna, was the most popular girl in school hands down. All she had do is breathe and everyone loved her. Arianna, looked much like her mother, but with long Brown hair and Brown eyes she got from her father she was beautiful there was no denying it, her looks may have something to do with her popularity seeing as every guy wanted to get in her always knew that this was to expected. Her parents were _Quinn Fabray and Noah "Puck" Puckerman_, the best people to walk the halls of this school in the horrid town, She doesn't get why they moved back here from _New York City_. There is nothing to do here. Whatever. All she was worrying about right now was the dumb glee club signup sheet, her parents have be telling her join now for over a year and she was going to just to get them to shut up and join the Cheerios, a compromise she was more then willing to make seeing as her parents would never let her join the Cheerleading team any other way. She is making her best friends Heather and Beth join New Directions as well she wasn't going to endure the torture of Glee club alone. What even was a glee club? All she got from her parents was that she had to sing and dance. It just sounded lame. After a few minutes she found the sign up sheets and wrote her name down on the already growing list for New Directions, and the very short sign up sheet for the was going to be the Cheerios rise back to glory and it's going to be because she was going to be on the team. After a few more minutes of walking around, Ariana spotted Beth and walked over to her happily.

"I get to be on the Cheerios with you and Heather Finally! I am so excited even, if I had to join New Directions to do it. I can't wait for our first practice!" Ariana said with so much happiness that she might've been able start dancing right there and then.

"This year is going to be amazing! I'm already in the Glee club and on the Cheerios and we can't wait to have you Ms. Puckerman" Beth said while giggling

Arianna giggled despite her self "Have you seen Heather at all? I can't wait to tell her about this!" Arianna said very happily. It was obvious that this aptitude wasn't going anywhere today."

"Nope! You know she always sneaks in with 2 minutes before class starts" She said to her best friend smiling

Beth was a senior and was adopted, she never cared to know her birth parents, she felt that they didn't care enough to keep her, they didn't care now. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, looking much like her birth mother she never met. She is easily one of the most beautiful girls in school.

* * *

Jenna Chang and Mike Abrams walk to the New Directions sign up sheet together excited to get this year stared right, and can't wait to be in New Directions, they knew there parnets where in it together when they were here and they where excited to be apart of it. Jenna looked very much like her mother Tina with long black hair and Hazel eyes, she was also very shy like her mother but got her Dad's Mike talent for dancing and her mothers voice. She was on the Cheerios since her freshman year she is a junior now. Jenna always wanted to be in New Directions she just never thought she had the voice to sign up, until her best friend Mike Abrams told her to join.

"Excited Mike? Thanks for making me do this I hope I make my parents proud" Maria said happily

"YES! This is going to be amazing! I hope this makes my dad happy, he has been devastated since my mom and I really hope this can make him smile" Mike said with a sense of Pride, he loved his father more then anything and wanted to make his happy. That is all he ever wanted for him.

Mike was much like his father. He was very nerdy, he needed glasses, and was very smart. He had shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes behind his glasses. He got his fathers voice which was a gift. He had his mother's personality, very outgoing, nice and ready to make new friends, but many people didn't like him so he stuck with Jenna, being a good balance for the two of them.

* * *

Cocoa Walked into school like she owned the had showed up 15 minutes before the bell rang so the halls where crowed, and know one noticed her but, She knew this was going to be her year,people will notice her next time she and everytime she walks down the hall, Cocoa was finally able to join New Directions. Middle school sucked. High school is going to be her kingdom. She has the fashion, attitude, and the voice. (little did she knew Evita's was much better) Her mother was Mercedes Jones, New Directions wouldn't have been the same if she didn't join, and Coca feels the same about herself. Cocoa walked up to the sign up sheet and signed her name with pride. She didn't care that no one in the school cared who she was. Pretty soon she will be the diva and no one will be able to take that from her.

Cocoa looked little like her mother just her facial features and everything else, she assumed was her father. She never knew him, and her mom never speaks of him. There are no pictures of him anywhere, if she asks questions about him, her mother shuts her up quickly, not wanting to speak about it.

Not paying attention to where she was going she ended up by the choir room which so happened to be her first period class, she goes in and sits down ready for the amazing year that is sure to come

* * *

Heather walked into school with her brother Zach in tow, the showed up as always 5 minutes before the bell,but they had to get to the New Directions sign up sheet before homeroom and sign ups closed, Ariana will have her head if she didn't sign up.

"Since YOU made me late you are signing up to, there is no getting out of this one" Heather says sounding pissed off

"Okay i'll sign up" Zach said reluctantly, he hated the spotlight. He gave all his to Heather, she loved it.

Heather and Zach had two gay mom's Santana and Brittany, but Santana carried them for the 9 months. Heather got Santana's amazing beauty, brown hair, brown eyes and exotic features. She is on the Cheerios, a total bitch, and rules the school with Arianna and Beth. Zach, on the other hand was very shy, he also got his mothers looks, so he is very handsome. Zach is a sweetheart, and admires Evita from afar hoping that she was going to be joining New Directions as well so they can become friends.

Heather and her brother made it to the Sign up sheet with 3 minutes to spare signed up and raced to their first class, there is no excuse for being late the first day of school.

* * *

When Mr. Schue went to take down the Sign up sheet, after the home room bell rang and he was not ready for what he saw...

NEW DIRECTIONS!

SIGN UP NOW!

Evita Hudson

Clinton Starche

Melisa Wellons

Hillary Lema

Sofia Nipper

Tony Anderson

Max Motton

Tanisha Holshouser

Ted Turck

Noreen Gallien

Dona Mangual

Kelly Arzate

Ted Emmer

Arianna Puckerman

Hugh Duffer

Kelly Conigliaro

Jenna Chang

Mike Abrams

Roslyn Wydlen

Dollie Branning

Darren Havis

Cocoa Jones

Javier Westberg

Ted Petrillose

Lance Mckendree

Margery Stupka

Nelson Farrelly

Emilia Rucks

Melisa Vandeventer

Heather Lopez

Zach Lopez

Roslyn Hornick

Elnora Spotts

Carmella Shaddix

Fernando Norberg

Kelly Forsman

Cody Statham

Darryl Pal

...A list with of last names he knew. New Directions, is going to be full of his favorite team's Children. This he knew was going to be an amazing year.


End file.
